


El encanto de ser chico y chica a la vez

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, Saotome conocía tanto de él como sólo lo puede saber un amigo, y a su vez fueron tantas las aventuras que atravesaron juntos que esa afirmación, con el correr del tiempo, se hizo innegable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El encanto de ser chico y chica a la vez

**Author's Note:**

> Fic malo, si los hay. Pero en su momento fue furor (?) Hoy lo veo y pienso "¿Yo escribí esto?"

—Eres un cobarde “P-Chan” —ironizó el moreno dejando la toalla y su ropa sobre una silla.

—Tsk—respondió el aludido a la agresión desde la tina cubierta de agua tibia. Ofendido desvió su mirada ignorando a su… ¿amigo?

Pues sí, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, Saotome conocía tanto de él como sólo lo puede saber un amigo, y a su vez fueron tantas las aventuras que atravesaron juntos que esa afirmación, con el correr del tiempo, se hizo innegable.

—“¡ _Oh! Querida Akane_ …” —citó con voz solemne y más punzante que al inicio, recordando la nota que en un arrebato de valentía su camarada quiso dejarle a la menor de los Tendo sobre la cama—“ _Si pudiera explicar lo que tu presencia hace en mi…”_ —comenzó a quitarse la ropa que olía a transpiración a causa de un arduo entrenamiento en el dojo—“ _Si pudieras corresponderme_ …” —se sentó en el taburete y tomó el balde de agua fría.

—¡Ya cállate idiota! —censuró rojo de ira, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre el borde la tina.

—“ _Yo, tu admirador secreto_ ” —Ranma rompió a reír, para luego volcarse el contenido del recipiente sobre la cabeza—¡Ah! Está fría...

Hibiki notó un cambio rotundo en el timbre de su voz, no era para menos ¡qué idiota tirarse agua fría! Aunque era lógico ya que se estaban bañando ¿no? pero ¿necesario fue hacerlo en su presencia? ¿Transformarse así; volviendo la situación un tanto… embarazosa?

—Eres un cobarde —reiteró la chica—; ni siquiera fuiste capaz de firmar la nota con tu nombre... ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió notando el estado ido y nervioso del otro.

—Ra-Ranma... —balbuceó señalándolo.

—¿Qué? —Curioso se observó el cuerpo en busca de alguna anomalía—¿Qué tengo?

—Eres chica —exclamó, ahora rojo de vergüenza; pudo ver con total detalle las curvilíneas formas de su “ _amigo_ ”.

—Pues sí “ _niño inteligente_ ” —dijo con suma molestia—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Te hizo mal el golpe que Kuno te dio el otro día por tomarle la mano a Akane? ¡Claro que soy chica! ¡Gran amigo!, Hacérmelo recordar —lo último que necesitaba era que se lo recordasen, bastante con tener que vivir con ese estigma; aunque, a decir verdad, con el tiempo le había sacado provecho a eso de transformarse.

—¡Pero Ranma! —explotó abochornado—¡¿Podrías taparte al menos por favor?! —imploró intentando quitar su mirada de aquellos pechos redondeados y firmes cuyos pezones rosados se encontraban erguidos... Se preguntó si Akane los tendría igual.

Comprendiendo la situación Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa, y con el fin de fastidiar a su compañero le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pone nervioso? —Se acercó a él quedando frente a frente—¿Nunca has visto una chica desnuda? Mira —Invitó sin tapujos.

—Ranma... Ya basta —pidió huyendo a esa imagen, empero su cabeza se movió sola.

 

Posó su mirada en aquellos pechos deliciosos y sin quererlo su vista bajó más, con lentitud, hasta su intimidad.

Aprovechando el momento divertido que le tocaba vivir, Saotome se abrió de piernas permitiéndole ver a su amigo más de lo que su corazón y sus nervios podían soportar.

P-Chan abrió los ojos como platos gigantes y se quedó embobado, reparando, sin poder evitarlo, en los labios carnosos y sonrosados que recubrían un pequeño orificio.

 

—¿Sabes? con el tiempo he aprendido a sacar provecho de mi desgracia.

—¿Qué haces? —reprochó estupefacto, puesto que su buen amigo no había tenido mejor idea que introducir un dedo, lo más profundo que pudo, para más tarde retirarlo cubierto de un liquido transparente y viscoso.

—La ventaja de ser chico y chica a la vez, da lugar a explorar nuevos placeres —intentó explicar jadeando a causa de ese dedo que con insistencia casi morbosa irrumpía en su intimidad.

Fue la única manera que halló para poder saber que tenían las mujeres y como gozaban. Un misterio vedado a la raza masculina.

—T-tú ¿ya lo has hecho? —curioseó ; enseguida su rostro varió a uno de intenso asco al reparar en el detalle—¡¿Ya lo has hecho como mujer?!

Ranma sonrió con lascivia dejando de lado su masturbación; aquel gesto simbolizó una respuesta afirmativa a la interrogación de Ryoga, pese a que, por supuesto, nunca se atrevió ni se atrevería a decirle a su compañero que había sido gracias a Kuno.

—¿Tú nunca lo has hecho? —Encorvó su espalda para quedar situado delante de Hibiki—¿Con una mujer?

Ryoga negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza, momento que la chica aprovechó para acotar:

—Pero... ¿Sabes? También he descubierto que prefiero hacerlo como hombre.

P-chan, otra vez, abrió sus ojos tan grande como el físico se lo permitió al mismo tiempo que su colega ponía un pie dentro de la tina con agua tibia, adentrándose y acercándose peligrosamente a su pobre víctima.

—R-Ranma —masculló cuando visualizó la cabellera rojiza hundiéndose en el agua—¡Oh Ranma! —gimió en el momento en el que su enhiesto miembro se vio apresado por unos aterciopelados y ardientes labios que se aferraron con real apetito.

A los pocos segundos Ranma salió del agua en busca de aire, dejando de lado aquella placentera tortura, y convertido por supuesto en chico de nuevo.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué carajo haces?! —Se indignó con decepción al recordar que esa sensual pelirroja era su fastidioso amigo.

—¡Vamos Ryoga, no seas así! —solicitó divertido—En tal caso es lo mismo, eso aprendí: Que el agujero donde te lo pueden meter es igual en un hombre que en una mujer —expresó con vehemencia haciendo alusión a casi lo único que, en el terreno sexual, tienen iguales todas las personas—. Además, estás más duro que una roca —advirtió atrapando con su poderosa mano la erección del otro.

Hibiki se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar ni a favor ni en contra; nunca esperó una actitud semejante por parte de Saotome, y a pesar de que tampoco nunca se cuestionó si le gustaban o no los hombres, debió admitir que esa mano estaba haciendo maravillas allí abajo.

Ranma buscó incorporarse un poco dejando así a la vista su erguido pene, amenazador y que le recordó al otro que ambos eran hombres.

—Tú también... Tócame —demandó, no obstante al ver que P-Chan no mostraba ningún indicio de querer hacerlo, le tomó la muñeca y le obligó a aferrar.

Apreció, de inmediato, como esa zona tan cálida e íntima palpitaba cual corazón.

—Ranma... Yo... —se sintió desorientado cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto con aquella “ _suave dureza_ ”; lo estimuló casi de manera mecánica, de pura costumbre, habituado a hacérselo a sí mismo, pero sin saber bien, aún, cómo debía reaccionar.

Para empeorar la situación del pobre P-Chan, Ranma se colocó por completo de rodillas y acercó su miembro hasta la boca del otro quien, con duda, intentó rechazar el pedido; sin embargo Saotome, impaciente, lo asió del cabello jalándolo con violencia.

Sin opciones, turbado, Ryoga cedió, permitiendo la invasión... Sus sentidos se nublaron con aquel olor y sabor tan característico, tan penetrante. A pesar de producirle algunas arcadas al comienzo, con el correr de los segundos se las ingenió bastante bien para no morderlo y succionar con suavidad.

Ranma se contentó con introducir y quitar su pene de aquella cálida cavidad que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. Poco a poco percibió como el semen se agolpaba en sus endurecidos testículos, naciendo desde su interior y amenazando con surgir; por eso, embistiendo con más furia, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido que retumbó con estrépito, a la vez que su cabeza bajó hacia atrás, desbordado de gozo.

Hibiki intentó no vomitar cuando el semen llegó a su garganta; el sabor era aun más fuerte de lo que se atrevió a suponer. Quiso respirar pero su compañero, ansioso por más, en cuanto se recompuso se sentó sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin necesidad, sin lograr salir de su asombro.

No obstante la punta de su miembro se encontraba, lista y segura de ingresar, en la entrada de su amigo.

—Quiero sentirlo —manifestó impaciente, un brillo en sus ojos le indicó a Hibiki que quizás no era la primera vez que el otro tenía ese tipo de contacto.

—Pero... pero yo —quiso quejarse y explicarse, sin éxito.

—Lo sé —interrumpió comprendiendo que intentaba decirle que era virgen.

—Yo siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con Akane —dijo algo decepcionado, en un arrebato de estupidez inconmensurable.

—Que inocente —susurró dejando caer su cuerpo sobre aquel rígido miembro—. Quizás esto te quite lo cobarde...

—Serás idiota, Ranma —se enojó un breve lapso, pero enseguida su cara varió a una expresión de dolor cuando su pene fue abrazado por el estrecho orificio de Saotome, la piel que recubría su virginal miembro se despegó con la inusual fricción.

Ranma cerró sus ojos e intentó no reparar en el dolor que los primeros intentos le causaban. Buscó relajarse para que la penetración fuese lo más placentera posible, y así lo consiguió... Luego de unos tortuosos e interminables segundos, el pene descansaba totalmente en su intimidad. Desplegó sus luceros encontrándose con la escena de Hibiki jadeando y respirando con dificultad, sin cavilar más de lo necesario comenzó a mover sus caderas invitado a la locura y la lujuria.

Aquello era nuevo para P-Chan, pero sin dudas, resultaba ser algo exquisito; jamás se había figurado la posibilidad de gozar tanto y como un desquiciado en el interior de su amigo, y eran esos gemidos que surgían de su boca la confirmación de lo mucho que le agradaba.

Ryoga aferró con verdadera pasión los glúteos bien formados y masculinos de su compañero, ahogó un sonoro gemido (que seguro despertaría a todos en la casa) mordiendo el hombro izquierdo de Ranma, éste cerró sus piernas por instinto cuando, debido a la fricción de su propio miembro con el abdomen de Hibiki, brotó su néctar en una explosión satisfactoria; no pasó demasiado hasta que P-Chan lo secundó liberando su semen en el ardiente interior de su amigo.

Unos minutos de reflexión: Se quedaron en esa posición ocultando sus rostros a causa de la vergüenza, buscando recomponerse. Ryoga todavía podía escuchar el jadeo de su compañero muy pegado a su oreja. Poco a poco sus músculos tensos lograron relajarse permitiéndole a Saotome escapar.

Cuando se separó de él plasmó una enorme sonrisa pronunciando:

—Ahora serás menos cobarde.

Hibiki frunció su ceño en señal de enojo e iba a insultarlo, sin embargo, a último momento y cambiando, rotundo, la expresión de su rostro, respondió al agravio:

—Creo que ya no me importa tanto.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó.

—Ya encontré con que divertirme mientras espero que Akane me corresponda —expresó con una mueca morbosa en sus labios, una media sonrisa lujuriosa.

Volvió a jalarlo del brazo con el fin de hacerlo caer dentro de la tina, de una manera tan brusca que Ranma acabó por insultarlo con energía por tan violento arrebato.

Ryoga le insistió con echarle agua fría para probar como era hacer lo mismo con una mujer, empero Ranma se las ingenió para salir pitando. Una nueva discusión dio comienzo, seguida de nuevos insultos y golpes que terminó, otra vez, en el punto de inicio.

Saotome se encargaría de enseñarle a su amigo el verdadero encanto de ser chico y chica a la vez, mientras éste último esperaba a ser correspondido...

No estaba mal practicar un poco antes.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 es de Takahashi =).


End file.
